


Confidential Transactions

by nimrod_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/pseuds/nimrod_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over; Severus is a magical books dealer living free under a pseudonym. Remus wants a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidential Transactions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snupin Santa 2007 for inkgeist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snupin+Santa+2007+for+inkgeist).



The shop window was filled with chunks of crystal: amethyst, pyrite, sunstone, peridot, and topaz. Appearing much more a seer's shop window than a rare books store, the location and password, the shop was invisible. He'd hidden the shop with bits of magic that had been used at Grimmauld Place and Diagon Alley, and some dark magic he'd picked up in Romania. The shop was successful, and Wizarding bibliophiles from all over the UK and Europe beat a path to his door. Nevertheless, it was strictly word of mouth that brought this business to Severus' well-warded shop. Known to his clients as Count St. Germaine, he'd taken the name of a noted eighteenth century alchemist who'd once been arrested as a spy in London. The similarities had been too delicious to pass up. In St. Germaine's honour, Severus had hung aubergine coloured drapes at the windows; the Count's favourite colour was reported to be violet - just a bit too effeminate for Severus' taste.  
  
Severus reserved Monday through to Wednesday for seeking out books, whether through research or actual procurement. He liked his research and acquisition days far more than Thursday through to Saturday, which were what he considered his "dealings with the dunderheads" days. If pressed, however, Severus would grudgingly admit that not all his clients fell into that category. There were scant few who truly appreciated the rare tomes they sought. His loyal clients were willing to pay handsomely for the precious items he located. The bigger commissions came from the sale of restricted books, and those volumes considered banned, all of which were absolutely illegal to possess. Research was the key, and his quests took him from obituaries to estate sales and disgruntled heirs, various antiques dealers across the continent, and to oblivious Muggles harbouring no idea what gems they possessed.  
  
His shop sat inside the magical community in Edinburgh, Scotland. Whilst outside the shop's walls and living in this magical community, he was known as Alexandre Prince. A bit exotic perhaps, but it suited his current needs and appearance. He'd discovered Muggle self-tanner whilst doing odd jobs, and waiting for the Ministry's search for fugitive Death Eaters to conclude. Though he'd technically been an Ex-Death Eater since the age of twenty, he still felt that one could never be too careful with one's own safety. The self tanner had darkened his skin, giving him what he felt was a more Spanish or perhaps Italian look, and since it was Muggle there was no magical signature as there would be with a glamour charm (he had since taken to brewing his own formula which was far improved from the Muggle concoction, of course). He, of course, now made his own improved formulation. His hair was even longer now and still black, except the one inch stripe of white that now ran near the front, that thanks to the Dark Lord's damned pet reptile.  
  
  
Severus was clad in dragon hide gloves and goggles as he wielded his feather duster over three books written in various poison inks. Magical tomes had a tendency to react poorly to cleaning charms, and he was steadfast in their care. As soon as he closed the glass over  
the books and stripped off his cleaning garb the shop bell rang, and he found himself face-to-face with Remus Lupin. A ridiculous Muggle expression clouded his normally categorized thoughts.  
  
 _Of all the gin joints in all the world he has to walk into mine._  
  
"Hello, Severus. Or should I call you Count, or maybe just St. Germaine?"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation. _Damn Gryffindors_. "Seeing as we're alone at the moment consider it your choice, however, if other clients arrive then St. Germaine will do." He paused, crossing his arms across his chest. "You don't appear at all  
surprised."  
  
"Severus, I know your twisted sense of humour well. When I heard of a rare books dealer named St. Germaine I was convinced it was you. I could never quite accept that the Dark Lord murdered you, not that I don't believe he tried. You're far too intelligent not to have taken precautions for what was to be the final battle."  
  
Without hesitation, Severus interrupted. "Pray tell, Lupin. Why exactly are you here?"  
  
"I'm looking for a book, of course, 'Beasts of Darkness'"  
  
"That book was banned more than four hundred years ago." Severus paused a moment. "And if my memory serves correctly there were only a few dozen copies ever produced."  
  
"I realize it's rare and banned, but it is also my understanding that you do procure both restricted and forbidden books for a price. I organise Dark Arts consultations and seminars, and the Ministry pays me a monthly stipend for being a hero." Remus gave a self-deprecating snort before continuing. "My fortunes have finally turned and, as I'm fairly well off, I can afford any required fee."  
  
"What about your wife, what does she think of you offering to pay me an exorbitant amount of money for a rare, prohibited book?"  
  
"You don't know? Dora didn't make - " Remus rubbed his hand over his face, composing himself. "Dora died a heroine in the Final Battle. As far as being my wife, it was in name only. Our marriage was not...let's say I did her a favour."  
  
"So, knocking her up was a _favour_?" Severus smirked.  
  
"No! For the record Teddy's not mine; he's Bill Weasley's. Dora made a last ditch effort to trap him and it obviously didn't work. I married her because she begged me to and I agreed to remain married for a short period of time, at least until after Teddy was born. Bill and Fleur have had the boy for more than two years now." He glared at Severus with determination. "I am my own man. I don't have to discuss my financial transactions with anyone."  
  
"Well, I shall consider it."  
  
"Name your price, Severus. I want that book. I need that book."  
  
"There's no cure for Lycanthropy in it, Lupin."  
  
"I _need_ the book, Severus."  
  
"I indicated that I would consider taking the commission. There's nothing more to discuss."  
  
Severus saw Lupin sniffing the air; he looked quite beastly despite the man's genteel manner. Instinctively, he dropped his arms from his chest and crossed his hands, letting the dragon hide gloves drape in front of his crotch. Today was not the day to remember that he hadn't had a sexual encounter in years. He'd always been aroused by Lupin, and even now he damned himself over his lust. Witnessing that bit of animalistic nature excited him even further.  
  
Then he saw a wolfish grin split Lupin's face.  
  
"I can give you a bit of incentive."  
  
"I'll take a deposit, if I decide to accept the commission." Severus stated firmly, as he stared furtively at the door, wishing werewolf out it.  
  
Remus took two steps closer, stepping inside Severus' personal space. Then, he yanked the dragonskin gloves from Severus' hands. Severus felt a blush cover his cheeks; his hands could no longer hide the bulge in the front of his trousers. Remus continued to grin.  
  
"I'll take a deposit, and we can go from there." Remus dropped to his knees in front of Severus and nuzzled his cock through his trousers.  
  
"Lupin - " Only one word would choke out of Severus' throat.  
  
Severus felt the warm hands on him; his trouser buttons opening one by one. Remus slid his trousers and pants down, and Severus' hard cock bobbed in Remus face. Remus took a swipe at it with is tongue, and then placed tender kisses along Severus' hard length. When Remus  
reached the base of Severus' cock he gently sucked on each of Severus' balls in turn. Remus removed his mouth, but left one hand to continue caressing the heavy, warm bollocks. Licking his way back up the shaft, Remus then treated Severus' cock like a sweet, sticky lolly. Severus rocked his hips, losing the battle to not thrust his cock into Remus' mouth. Finally, Remus gave in and sucked the head of Severus' cock into his mouth before pulling him in further. Severus held onto is thread-thin control when his cock hit the back of the other man's  
throat.  
  
Remus kept taking him all the way in, and Severus could feel exactly where he wanted to let loose his orgasm. Slowing, stopping, licking, sucking, Remus fingers pulled Severus' quivering shaft. Threatening to explode at any moment, Severus was breathing so harshly he could  
barely get out the words "Going to..." Remus pulled him all the way into his throat and sucked, Severus came so hard and long he thought he might black out. Remus pulled every drop of come from Severus, finally releasing the spent cock from his mouth languidly.  
  
Severus stood with his eyes shut, panting and clutching Remus' hair. Remus held onto Severus to keep him upright. Severus regained his bearings and released the soft graying, brown hair. Remus pulled up Severus' pants and then his trousers, kissing each of the buttons as he closed them.  
  
Remus whispered. "Lovely."  
  
Severus stood uncertainly, trying to compose himself whilst his thoughts raced.  
  
 _What am I supposed to say? That's fine, or I want more now?_  
  
"I really want that book, Severus. Please consider it."  
  
"Yes, yes." Severus answered quietly. "I will consider it." A very Slytherin thought was crossing his mind; he wondered just how far Lupin would go to ensure the book was obtained.  
  
"It was good to see you, Severus." Remus said, as he slipped out the door.  
  
Severus wanted to hit himself in the forehead; he hadn't even bothered to put an extra ward on the door as he received a blowjob in the middle of his shop. Any of his regular clients could have just walked in, and oddly he hadn't even taken in the thrill of possibly being caught into consideration. Belatedly, he warded the door against entry and walked to the rear of his shop.  
  
Scattered upon the darkly panelled walls were black and white Muggle landscape photos. He tapped a favourite Ansel Adams print and murmured a spell. The photo disappeared and in its place was a cubbyhole. Carefully removing the book hidden inside, he ran his finger over the raised gold lettering of the spine. He'd found _Beasts of Darkness_ almost two years ago, by pure accident. Since he'd always been fascinated by dark things, including creatures, he purchased the book denying that he had any particular interest in any particular dark creature at any particular time.  
  


* * *

  
  
Severus pushed the sweat soaked hair from his eyes and cursed his penchant for black clothing. His hands had been muddy, and unbelievably, now his face was too. He'd tried the usual spells for removing devils' vine from his garden, but to no avail. Every reference book he consulted stated his last hope for abatement was a fight to the death.  
  
 _I certainly hope that the blasted books weren't referring to my death._  
  
He pulled, twisted and dug. Wrapping the vine around his wrist a few times to get a better grip, he gave a mighty tug. The roots finally gave way, and he landed on his arse in the ever-present mud.  
  
"Need some help there, Severus?'  
  
Severus noticed the wolfish behaviour again as Remus sniffed the air "Lupin. How did you find me?"  
  
"It wasn't very difficult, Alexandre Prince."  
  
"How did you come upon that name?"  
  
"He was the only Prince anyone had heard of. You could say it was a lucky guess."  
  
Severus sighed. His trousers were soaking through. He made three attempts to get up gracefully, without success.  
  
Remus asked as he held out his hand. "You didn't answer my question. Do you need help?"  
  
Severus grasped the proffered hand and Remus pulled him up.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes, you can help. Get me cleaned up."  
  
"Do you want me to use a spell or do you have a water source out here?" Remus paused. "Or should I just use my tongue?"  
  
Severus repressed a gasp at the blatant innuendo. "Inside in my bathroom will suffice." He was actually quite proud of his bathroom, with its grand, luxurious shower and larger than average tub. Severus did like his comforts..  
  
"Lead on."  
  
Severus walked to his rear door, but remained outside.  
  
Remus clearly puzzled asked, "Are we just going to stand here?"  
  
"I can't go in with these boots like this."  
  
Remus knelt and spelled them clean.  
  
Remus followed as Severus led the way through the cottage.  
  
"A bath or shower, then?"  
  
A jolt shot through Severus' body. "What about the tongue?"  
  
Remus growled, seized Severus' forearms and licked a bit of sweat and mud from his face. Remus continued down his cheek, across his lips, down his chin, stopped to lick and suck his Adam's apple. Severus was frozen in place; the unexpected assault was extremely arousing.  
Remus then licked the base of his throat and unbuttoned his shirt. Releasing Severus' forearms, Remus slid the grimy shirt off his shoulders. Remus' tongue moved onto Severus' collarbones, and had found the spot. Severus cock hardened and his knees threatened to  
buckle.  
  
"Lupin." Severus managed to croak out.  
  
Remus continued licking and sucking, and then a gently bit the juncture of Severus' neck and shoulder.  
  
"Lupin." Severus' voice was low and tight.  
  
"Not enough tongue, Severus?" Remus licked Severus' shoulder and moved down his arm, his nose near Severus' armpit. Sliding his head down further, Remus flicked his tongue across his lover's left nipple. Severus gasped for air, and clenched Remus' head to hold him steady.  
Remus repeated his action then ran his tongue down across Severus' ribs to his belly. "I know the seat of your trousers is damp. Let's get them off shall we." As Remus began to unbutton his trousers, Severus knew the seat of his trousers wasn't the only part that was  
damp. There was a growing wet spot right where Remus was unbuttoning his now straining trousers.  
  
"I don't believe your tongue will suffice for cleaning. I'll need help in the shower."  
  
Remus nodded, then stood and turned on the taps. He stripped off his clothes in mere moments, before stepping back in front of Severus to remove his clothes. Severus tried not to get caught staring at Remus' large, well-formed bits, but he was going to be a dribbling fool in a minute, and _oh, Merlin_ how he wanted Remus' cock. Remus finished with Severus clothes and guided him into the shower, stepping in behind.  
  
Remus started with shampoo, a lovely relaxing scalp massage that didn't relax Severus' rigid cock one bit. Remus' hard length sliding across his cleft surely hadn't helped matters. Severus grabbed the bar of glycerin soap and dropped it, just as Remus reached for it. He presented a truly fetching target.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Severus," Remus whispered. "You wanted help washing. We'll take care of that first."  
  
Severus groaned as Remus soaped his hands and started lathering Severus' neck, working his way lower. The caressing, soapy hands on his shoulders and back were tolerable, but when Remus slid his fingers down Severus' crack, Severus pushed onto them like the slutty bottom  
he was.  
  
"Clean first, Severus." When Remus had finished soaping Severus' legs to the ankles, he turned Severus around. Severus held his breath as Remus' hand skimmed his belly, stirring up the soapy foam and causing his achingly stiff cock to twitch. Remus gave the hard member a few quick strokes and moved down to bathe Severus' legs.  
  
Severus couldn't wait any longer and snarled,”If you want that book you'll make a deposit now."  
  
"I don't seem to have any money with me."  
  
Turning his back to the shorter man, Severus leaned on his arms against the wall. "Then use your imagination."  
  
Remus quickly covered his fingers in soap and leisurely worked them into Severus' taut hole. As Remus had introduced his third finger, Severus bucked his hips and pushed back anxiously. Remus gently ran a hand down the curve of in back, "Shhh. I'll be right there."  
  
Remus swiftly soaped his cock and entered Severus slowly. When Severus pushed back forcefully, Remus teasingly pulled almost all the way out.  
  
"Lupin. " Severus grumbled.  
  
"Just trying to get the right angle, Severus."  
  
Two lingering attempts later, Severus gasped and shook as Remus' cock head brushed his prostrate. Remus reached for Severus' cock and stroked it in time to his own thrusts, and when he tweaked one of Severus' nipples, control was lost as Severus' orgasm rippled through  
him.  
  
Remus hoarsely whispered. "Thank, Circe" as he filled Severus' full of his warm, creamy emission. After a long pause to catch his breath, Remus finally spoke. "Merlin, Severus. You should come with warning labels."  
  
"I do. You've always chosen to ignore them."  
  
Remus chuckled, and drew his softening cock from Severus. Severus started to feel self-conscious, but before he could even grow pink, Remus was out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Enveloping Severus in another fluffy towel, Remus began to dry him off hair first.  
  
They were dressed and dry before Remus spoke again. "So. Have you decided if you'll take my commission?"  
  
"I'm as yet undecided. See me in the shop next week, and I may have an answer for you then."  
  
Remus bowed slightly. "As you wish, Severus." He was out the door without as so much as a whisper.  
  
Severus leaned against the closed door, his head back and eyes closed. At least he hadn't done anything completely foolish, like invite the werewolf for breakfast, lunch, tea, and showers for the rest of his life. He was playing with fire, and he knew he was going to get  
burned. Thinking of Remus' growl, and his obvious desire to please him, Severus still wanted more - even though he fully realised Remus had ulterior motives.  
  
  
Sunday called for working in the garden, and then a lie about in the sun. Severus found being in the sun helped his tanning potion's colour. Stretching out on the chaise, Severus lay back and closed his eyes, the sun warm and soothing on his skin. Dozing off, his dream was incredibly realistic but not surprising; he was reliving the blowjob Remus had given him in the shop. It was so vivid he was certain that if felt he opened his eyes and see it happening; but  
oddly, when he cracked his eyes open a sliver he couldn't see his trousers or cock at all. _Damn, dreams._ He concentrated on the warm mouth and hands kept on working his cock. He wanted to come but he hadn't exploded in his pants while sleeping since he was a  
teenager. He realised dreamily that there was no need to worry any longer, he was going to come, and he'd surely awakened anyway. Orgasm tore through his body; he sat up abruptly, instinctively understanding that he had been awake all along. Panting harshly he reached his  
hands down to where his legs and cock should be, and instead encountered an imperceptible piece of cloth. He grabbed a handful of the fabric and flung it aside.  
  
"Lupin! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Severus hissed.  
  
"I think you know what I was doing."  
  
"Why the invisibility cloak?"  
  
"I didn't know if you had nosey neighbors." The wolfish grin returned, and Remus' eyes were alight with mischievousness.  
  
This sly teasing was not lost on Severus, "Maybe you should have inquired about what I wanted first."  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus. You were lying there all lovely and warm and I couldn't resist."  
  
"Hrumph."  
  
Remus fixed Severus' pants and trousers. "I am sorry, Severus. I hope this doesn't hurt my chances of you taking on my commission."  
  
"Why are you here? I told you to come to the shop on Thursday."  
  
Remus shrugged good-naturedly. "I couldn't wait."  
  
"Regardless, I won't decide until Thursday."  
  
"That's all right." Remus stood slowly, his joints a bit stiff. "How about some tea, then?"  
  
"I usually get a take away box on Sunday."  
  
"Not today. We'll have the real thing." When Severus automatically opened his mouth to object, Remus quickly continued. "My treat – I know just the place."  
  
The tea was superb, complete with dainty sandwiches, fresh fruits and delectable sweets. Secretly satisfied that he and Remus had enjoyed each other's company at tea, Severus hadn't known what to expect at his doorstep as they returned. Quietly, Remus had softly touched his chin and given him a chaste kiss on the cheek. It had been a lovely and gentle moment, and Severus' mind and heart simply didn't know what to make of it.  
  


* * *

*  
  
Severus sat in the third row back aisle seat, waiting for the estate auction to begin. There were some exquisite books here, some he wanted for himself, others as commissioned by his clients. He hoped it wouldn't be so crowded that another buyer would sit next to him; the chairs were packed together tightly. Of course, the moment he finished the thought someone slid in next to him, and he felt the hard length of a mans' leg pressed fully against his own. He turned to give the interloper his best glare, to finding himself looking into the amber eyes of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Lupin, there are other seats." He stopped and then started again. "Why are you here, anyway.?"  
  
"Just bidding on a book, Severus. That and I wanted to see you at work. I have no doubt you're an extremely shrewd trader."  
  
Severus merely inclined his head in acknowledgement; he wanted to bask in the compliment and the welcome warmth of the leg up against his. The sale began, and although out of the corner of his eye he could see Remus watching him, he didn't want to be distracted; this was, after all, his livelihood. At the end of the lively auction, he was reasonably satisfied. He'd acquired most of the books he'd come for, as well as one banned tome in pristine condition, which had escaped everyone's notice due to the auctioneers not bothering to research the  
correct charm needed to reveal the true book hiding inside. Severus did have one disappointment: one lot included a diary and laboratory notes belonging to Nicolas Flamel that he'd desired for his own private collection, a lot which had been inexplicably withdrawn at the  
last minute.  
  
As they left their seats, Remus rested a hand on his waist, and stayed with him as he went to collect his items. Remus also picked up a large wrapped package that piqued Severus' curiosity. He couldn't recall Remus bidding on any lots, and questioned his companion as  
Remus shrunk the package and put it in his pocket. "What did you purchase? That's rather large for a book."  
  
"A couple of well cut crystal orbs. I named a price before the sale that the auctioneer couldn't resist." Remus' hand slid down over Severus' arse, causing the dark man to shiver and glance around nervously.  
  
Severus shivered, and glanced around quickly.  
  
"Nice orbs you have there, too, Severus."  
  
 _Damn the man and his innuendo._  
  
Remus whispered into Severus ear. "I know a place we can go, right here, right now."  
  
Severus heart beat faster, and he felt himself beginning to flush. His cock was standing at full attention as he groaned unintelligibly.  
  
Remus' eyes sparkled with desire. "I'll take that as a yes, then."  
  
Remus led Severus to a stone out-building that had housed many of the large items, which were all sitting on the lawn ready to be taken away. Slipping inside the antique dwelling and behind a divider, Remus kissed Severus greedily. The kiss itself demanded participation, while containing the promise of more. Severus was pressed against the wall, trapped by Remus who was seductively rubbing his entire body with his own.  
  
Remus whispered. "How do you want it, Severus? Face to face, back to front?"  
  
Severus croaked out, "Face to face."  
  
"Face to face, all right." Remus tugged at Severus' trouser fastenings. "With or without trousers?"  
  
Severus' reply was. "Now!"  
  
Without breaking their frantic kissing, Remus slipped his hand down Severus' pants and brought his cock upright against the front of his trousers, and then adjusted himself in the same manner. Placing a hand on Severus' hip, Remus began his frenzied frottage. Severus was bucking against him, moaning softly. Remus used his free hand to cup and jiggle their balls back and forth. The sensations were beginning to overwhelm Severus; in addition to the erotic assault on his body he could still see and hear people moving about outside. It was  
alternately alarming and arousing to know they could be discovered any minute. Remus felt unbelievably thick against him, the weight and heat of his cock were so intense that Severus was sure either one of them could erupt at any moment. Breaking their frenetic kiss, Remus sucked hard on the juncture of Severus' neck and shoulder. Severus came in an instant, and his body was still throbbing when he felt Remus stiffen in obvious release.  
  
Remus cleaned them both with a spell. Removing his purchase from his trouser pocket, he returned it to its original size and presented it to Severus.  
  
"I get the crystal orbs?"  
  
Remus pushed the brown, wrapped parcel into his hands. "Just open it, Severus. Please."  
  
Pulling back the paper carefully, Severus found the two estate items he'd coveted – Nicolas Flamel's diary and laboratory notes. He was, perhaps for the first time in his adult life, at a loss for words.  
  
"I hope you like them."  
  
"Yes, thank you. I do." Severus had gone still and quiet with thought. Was this a sincere gift on Remus' part or simply another deposit on the commission? The question gave him cause for alarm. He'd eagerly wanted to see how far Remus would go for the book, but Severus  
regretfully realised he'd lost control of the game, and himself, a very long time ago. They didn't talk as walked to the Apparation point, their only words final muffled goodbyes as they went their separate ways.  
  


* * *

*  
  
Thursday had come far too quickly. Having dealt with several dunderheads early on, Severus finally found time to busy himself around the shop, dusting and straightening his volumes, crystals, and photos. He was bent over, re-shelving a gorgeous set of 18th century French Alchemy books, when a pair of strong hands gripped his hips and he felt a familiar pair of jutting hipbones against his arse. He hadn't heard Remus enter.  
  
"Lupin"  
  
"Lovely positioning, Severus." Remus bent over Severus' back to suck on his neck. "Care to continue?"  
  
Severus nodded vigourously. He wanted to object, or rather, no he wanted to say he objected. Instead he wiggled his arse tighter against Remus' hips..  
  
"That's a yes, then." Remus warded the door, and flipped up Severus' robes. "Naughty, Severus just trousers on today, I see."  
  
Severus felt the blush creeping from his neck to the roots of his hair, and the usually still, small voice in his head began berating him.  
  
What had he been thinking? Yes, thinking with his prick. A small voice said _why worry you're going to get what you want,_ while another voice asked _are you_?  
  
He wriggled again as Remus pressed kisses to his back. Remus banished Severus' shoes and deftly slid his pants down to his ankles, Severus lifting one foot then the other to remove them. Remus continued kissing to the base of Severus' spine, and then planted kisses on each of his taut arse cheeks. Severus shuddered and gasped as his partner grasped his cheeks, diving in to take a long lick along his cleft before plunging his tongue to work his hole in earnest. Nips, licks and a long, wicked tongue were causing him to wiggle, pant and groan  
like a madman.  
  
Unable to withstand the assault any longer, Severus reached back to grab Remus' hair. "Remus, please."  
  
Remus cast two quick charms, banishing his pants and lubricating both himself and Severus. Stroking his cock briskly to get some lube on his hand, Remus reached around to envelope Severus' cock as he entered him. Severus gripped the bookshelf and shoved back toward Remus with determination. Once he was fully seated, Remus bent to nudge Severus' neck and chin until he finally turned to be kissed. Remus paced himself to move slowly, and the two lovers kissed, writhed, panted, and moaned until the slow slide was no longer enough. Remus released Severus' mouth and changed his rhythm, pounding into Severus fast and furiously. Crystals bounced along the surface of the bookshelf and the Alchemy volumes toppled. Severus' cock stressed against Remus' hand, begging for release.  
  
"Come for me Severus, please. I'll come with you. Please."  
  
The words hung in the air for a few seconds before Severus cried out in completion. Remus kept his promise and immediately poured himself into Severus' tight arse. Momentarily dazed, Severus took comfort in Remus' soothing noises, until he released his grip on the bookshelf so  
he could turn and lean against Remus. Remus gave him one more kiss, sweet and gentle, before the two wizards took a moment to dress in silence.  
  
Still breathing hard, Severus stepped to the wall with the landscape photos, murmured the disconcealment spell and pulled _Beasts of Darkness_ from its hiding place. "Remus. you may have the book."  
  
"Thank you, Severus. But no."  
  
Stilling his rapidly beating heart, Severus replied, "I believe this was what you wanted. I won't charge you for it."  
  
"I don't care about the book. I never cared about the book." Remus moved to take a seat in a plush, velvet armchair and, inhaling a deep breath, began his tale. "I was researching a Dark item in the Netherlands when I came upon an incredibly knowledgeable Wizarding  
antiques dealer. After several informative visits, I decided to reveal to him I was a werewolf. He then told me about an amazing book he'd once possessed, titled _Beasts of Darkness._ Regrettably, he'd sold it not so long before to a "very Italian looking Englishman, with long dark hair and a Roman nose, named Count St Germaine". I knew it  
had to be you. You were the wonderful prize I learned about in that man's shop that day, not the book."  
  
Severus was slightly taken aback. "But you proffered sex as an incentive to locate the book."  
  
Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, Remus continued. "When you didn't immediately offer the book to me at a price, or say you'd already sold a copy, I had the notion you might have another sort of interest in me. Since you frequently have called me a dunderhead and idiot, I figured trying to be intellectually stimulating was not my best strategy. So, I thought you might respond to something on a more primal level. When I sniffed the air in a very wolfish way, you did react."  
  
Severus' cheeks brightened slightly at the memory of Remus' handsome nose drawing in his scent. "I do concede your points, save for one. I'm certainly considered no prize. I'm afraid you've mislead yourself."  
  
"I disagree. You are brilliant, sarcastic, stubborn, and might I add I find you sexy as hell. Hasn't anyone ever verbally appreciated your qualities?"  
  
"Yes, two very powerful wizards vocally acknowledged my intellect. Both found me a useful tool as well, one to destroy the Wizarding World as we knew it and the other to somehow save it. Thankfully neither ever mentioned sexy."  
  
"Well, yes them. I meant on a more personal level."  
  
"I was a spy for almost eighteen years. That state of affairs is not terribly conducive to close personal relationships."  
  
"So you pushed people away, just as you're pushing me away now."  
  
As Remus rose from the armchair and stepped towards him, Severus tipped his head up and pressed his shoulders back defiantly. "I am not pushing you away. I just gave you what you came for - the book."  
  
"And I just told you the book is not what I'm here for."  
  
His heart pounding, Severus turned his back to Remus, wanting to hide the look of hope racing across his face. He felt Remus' gentle, reassuring grip on his shoulder.  
  
"I am here because of you, Severus. If you will allow it, I would like to pursue an intimate relationship with you. I'd follow your guidelines – take things slowly. We could date…."  
  
Severus took a few gulps of air before beginning. "I don't believe the course of an intimate relationship necessarily has guidelines. It should be spontaneous, maybe even uncontrollable.."  
  
The words had barely left his mouth, when Remus had him turned around and pushed against the wall Severus' hands held above his head. Remus growled and nipped at Severus' neck. "I can be spontaneous." Remus pressed against Severus a bit harder. "If you want  
uncontrollable, I'm sure the Moony with Wolfsbane can give you a bit of that."  
  
Severus gasped, he'd never thought about that, but it was strangely intriguing.  
  
Remus backed off a little. "I want a chance with you, Severus."  
  
Severus hesitated.  
  
"I have a well paying job, it has flexible hours. I'm in healthy. You know about my furry little problem. I have my own home in London and have great prospects. I'm complete, except for not having you in my life."  
  
Severus smiled openly at Remus' confession. The wizard tenderly embracing him was truly interested in a deep relationship. Severus took a moment to marvel before he quipped, "It's a wonder you didn't make that girl a great husband."  
  
Remus grinned. "Nope, I didn't, but I might make some boy a great husband someday."

 


End file.
